shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Datwikiguy/Checking Activity of Users, Discussion of Leadership
So hey, I'm Datwikiguy and I am currently working alongside another wikia user Davide Yamazaki, as we have both noticed that this wikia has been quite inactive for a good long period of time, which has motivated us to attempt and revive this wikia again as we can see that there is potential in a wikia like this. But in order for us to accomplish that we must first check to see if there is any user on this wikia site that still continuously edits for the benefit of the wikia's articles. As according to Adoption Guidelines we are to be recommended that we check up on the activity of other users who have edited on this site. We can see good things coming out of this wikia and so we ask kindly that you could please notify of any activity on this site as guildlines requires! Why are we doing this? Well we are doing this because we can see something great that can come out of this wikia fanon, as well as a fantastic community to match with it but the only problem is, is that this wikia is dead and we plan on reviving it. Of all the fanons me and my accomplice have joined we have been part of several fantastic communities over the internet all with great and interesting people all who have had the ability to write spectacular articles. So what I am trying to say is, that we want this Shokugeki no Soma Fanon to be just like that but it seems that it hasn't been happening in a while due to the inactivity of many users that had been editing on this site. But the only way we can see this place grow up is to take the reins and do our very best in order to bring life into this wikia that had so much great potential. There are things on this wikia that requires administrative powers for it to advance so in order for our request to adopt the wikia site we'll be asking (if anyone is here) if they see the same way as us. In order for Davide and I to get there we just need to know if there's anyone here that still edits sustainably in order for a sign of life on this quiet site. So then... What positions are you looking for? We had a think about this, and we've come to the conclusion is that we would request the role of bureaucrat in order for the wikia to grow even more, as the role of bureaucrat allows us to give the permission and rights of the administrators, pretty powerful I know. But we see this as a very important responsibility and in order for us to be able to keep the wikia in control, we should be able to have people that are also able to control but will be here to help the wikia progress further. As a bureaucrat we will be Extremely careful with this permission and so we will have the chance to give administrative rights and powers to those that share our view on making this wikia alive again, where we can only hope to ensure that this site is as clean and as fun with these abilities. Keeping wikia members within a fair and just set of rules and policies has shown to be pretty effective, though they shouldn't worry as these rules won't restrict not even the slitghtest bit of creative freedom which is only to be limited by their imagination. Taking over the wikia from the current owner at this time might be a little hard as we are not sure if the founder is available or even active, so just to be safe we may request these rights of bureaucrat and admin abilities though sometime maybe we will probably ask to take over the wikia if the need arises. What we will promise! *We might have to get this clear that we arn't hell bent on power and leadership and what not, we are asking for these rights in order to build up this community which we know will build up overtime due to will done guidance which me and Davide ill tru our best to provide. *We will definitely implement a set if easy to follow rules that can keep everyone safe and happy, this so we can make a thriving community in order to bring the fanon of Shokugeki no Soma forward. As said these rules will absolutely not restrict the creative thinking and freedom of ideas of the wikia contributors, though the policy will have to imply that many of the articles withon this site must follow the universe of Shokugeki no Soma, which this fanon is obviously a part of. *Administrative rights are permitted to those that we sit fit of the abilities that the role holds, as we have entitled and trusted you in order to keep the peace and help sustain this community for it to thrive. HOWEVER, all administrators commisioned by us is a factor that results in our reputation, as an example: If an admin was to use the powers for their own gain and then cause some negative results due to their admission, it is OUR fault that it has happened because we gave them the power. This is why it is very important for us to know who we are entrusting this ability to as we can't just give it out to random strangers who have shown no progress on the wikia whatsoever. *We would like to re-furnish the the wikia as to make it look nicer and clean so that it looks enjpyable and a pretty safe and proffesional enviornment for one to be in, as THAT is how you are able to draw in much more wikia users to come and xontribute to our wikia! *If you've got questions? Then we'll be here to answer them back to the best of our abilities. As it is our job to help the wikia community from what ever trouble they may be. Category:Blog posts